


The House in Hateno

by Evie_Thameskeepey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Also Bolson Hits on People, Cheerful Link, Domestic, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hateno Village, Kindness, Link Cooking, Link Picking Apples, Love Confessions, M/M, Mute Link, Other Villagers of Hateno, Pre-Relationship, Pure and Innocent, Resolved Worries, Sidon's Signature Pose, Slow Build, Somewhat, The House that Link Bought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Thameskeepey/pseuds/Evie_Thameskeepey
Summary: After having visited him in Zora's Domain several times, Link invites Prince Sidon to be his guest in the home he bought from Bolson in Hateno Village. The Zora Prince is delighted to be so welcomed by his most treasured friend, and the two enjoy a mostly peaceful day and night in Hateno.





	The House in Hateno

In the quiet of the morning, sitting and speaking in signs and words the stories that happened while the other was gone, Link found that there was little he enjoyed more than being in the company of the Zora Prince, his dearest friend. He was sure to let the prince know.

“You can be assured I feel just the same!” Sidon said. “I must thank you for going out of your journey’s way to visit our domain; it pleases me so to hear of your adventures! And not just that: I am always glad for the company of my most treasured friend!”

Link assured him it was no trouble; he loved the beauty and tranquility of Zora’s Domain, seeing it as a sort of temporary home on his seemingly endless journey. And speaking of home…

“What is it?” Sidon asked, seeing that the Hylian suddenly thought of something.

With enthusiasm to rival the prince’s own, Link signed, _Would you like to see my home? I just bought it from a carpenter in Hateno._

“You bought a home? In Hateno? Do you intend to stay there?” Sidon asked. He had rather been hoping that, if his friend had decided to stay anywhere, that it would be somewhere nearer to his own home.

Link rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. _I probably couldn’t settle anywhere too long. Actually, I bought the place on a whim, since it was going to be destroyed anyway. Had it fixed up and everything! So would you like to come?_

Sidon laughed. “I would be honored to visit the home of my dearest and most incredible friend!”

Link grinned and jumped up like an excited child. _Great! Hateno Village is lovely, you know; it’s peaceful and grassy and warm, with windmills, a cucco farm, and delicious fresh milk…oh, and there’s a pond near my house where you can relax too! We can get there by sea if we enter from the Hateno Beach side…_

Sidon was pleased to see Link so cheerful. He felt that with all that exploration and survival took out on the little Champion – not that he would rather be doing anything else, but – he had few opportunities to relax and look forward to something certain in his future. Sidon was grateful to take part in his friend’s happiness.

“Of course, you can ride on my back in the ocean, so you do not tire yourself out!” Sidon said.

Link grinned. _Because you’re unstoppable in the water!_

Sidon laughed and gave Link his signature grin.

 

It was wonderfully familiar: the Hylian perched safely on his back, ready to shoot any potential dangers, while Sidon sailed forward. They were such an _excellent_ team! the prince thought. And more than that, he took comfort in the warmth and weight of his Hylian friend. When the waters seemed nothing but peaceful, Link would relax and hook his arms around the prince’s neck, shark tail resting over Link’s shoulder, and the Hylian and the Zora would look ahead together towards the rushing sea of blue. Sidon would not have minded staying that way for a long while.

In truth, Link felt likewise. It was blissful to be carried and at such speed across the gleaming Lanayru and Necluda seas, the spray brushing his pointed ears, the wind pushing his hair back, and the smell of salt refreshing him. Most of all he was with the person closest to him, whose great size and prowess brought him comfort, whose smiles, encouragement, and whose company, joy.

So Link rested his head beside the Zora’s neck, hoping it wasn’t uncomfortable for his friend.

Of course, it wasn’t.

 

Link ran across the bridge and spun around with a laugh when he reached his house. He was still delighted to have a little haven just for him amidst a way of life where he lived off the land and called nothing his own. 

Sidon followed behind Link and took in the view: the rustic house was quite large for a single being, and although it could not offer him the same wonder and comfort that Zora’s Domain did, he found an unfamiliar beauty in its simplicity and age, the wildflowers blooming around it, and the sign proudly proclaiming, “Link’s House,” before it. And there was, of course, the familiar beauty of the house’s owner, hair the color of the grain they farmed here, eyes of the brightest Zora crystals, smile warmer than the spring sun.

Link’s signing broke Sidon’s thoughts: _What do you think?_

“Of the house?” 

Link raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Sidon smiled. “I think it is fantastic, and of a beauty I hope I come to appreciate even more of while I am here. I must thank you again for inviting me!”

Link returned the smile. _I’m so happy you’re here._

A welcome warmth bloomed in Sidon’s chest.

 _I’ll show you around!_ Link signed before taking one of the Zora’s fingers in his hand and leading him around, stopping to point things out. _Bolson, the carpenter, and his crew even planted the flowers and trees here. For some reason he and his worker like to come by and lounge by my cooking pot. And inside…_

Sidon had to duck quite low to fit through the doorway. When he did, he was greeted with an impressive display of weapons on the far walls. “The tools of an unparalleled warrior!” he said in awe. Turning to Link, who had entered behind him, he asked, “Tell me, are these what you have collected during your travels?”

Link nodded and shrugged. _It seems silly to leave weapons here where I can’t use them, so I try to leave things that are mostly damaged._

“I could not tell,” Sidon said, gaze tracing the walls, noticing a knight’s bow, a fisherman’s shield, and framed on the center wall, a magnificent royal claymore.

Then Sidon took note of the rest of the house: the exterior was of simple wood, a humble home for a hero. The lighting was warm and bright, and there was a quaintly set table and two chairs, a small cooking set, a full bookshelf, a storage room under the stairs…

Upstairs they walked, where Sidon noticed a little-used desk, a dresser, photographs of landscapes, and a simple bed below a little, opaque window. 

_I was thinking of changing the photographs Bolson put in with some of my own,_ Link signed. Then his breath caught and he frowned with frustration. 

Sidon looked at him with kindly concern, asking what the matter was.

_I forgot I only have one bed._

“Ah,” was all Sidon could reply.

 _I don’t think it’s big enough for you, but I don’t want you to have to stay in the inn,_ Link signed, brow furrowed in thought.

Sidon would rather not leave Link either.

Then Link seemed to think of something. _Bolson! He can make another bed. It won’t take long._

“Are you sure it is no trouble?” the prince asked.

Link shook his head. _I’m probably his best customer anyway._ Then he motioned for Sidon to follow him outside.

 

Link was not surprised to find Bolson and Karson lying about beside his cooking pot. Sidon, on the other hand, wondered when they had got there.

Link explained his request to the carpenter, who only got up and gave Sidon a thorough look-over, to both Link’s and Sidon’s discomfort. 

“Whoa my, where’d you catch this studliest of studs, boy?” Bolson cooed.

Link grunted, drawing Bolson’s attention towards him. _Lay off, he’s a prince, you know!_

Sidon took the opportunity to be polite and introduce himself. “I am Sidon, Prince of the Zoras!” He gave them his signature grin and arm flex.

Sidon could have sworn Link blushed, but Bolson merely blinked and chuckled, turning to Link. “I’m impressed, boy. Can it be that you’re more ambitious than I was at your age?”

Link blinked, looking both embarrassed and offended, but Sidon didn’t understand why.

The fabulous carpenter simply laughed. “Don’t you worry. My aesthetic appreciation of His Highness won’t detract from mine of you.” 

Link scoffed and shook his head. Sidon felt conflicted, but couldn’t say how.

“Anyway, it was a bed for your friend you wanted? One not enough?” 

Link glared at him. Sidon still felt he was missing something.

“Don’t you let your pretty head worry any longer,” Bolson said to the Hylian. “I’m just getting in the mood. KARSON!” 

The young man behind him got up. “Yo!”

“Are we studs of studwork? YOU’RE DARN TOOTING WE ARE!”

 

Soon Sidon was watching helplessly as Bolson and Karson aggressively constructed a bed inside the house.

“I am truly sorry about the trouble. Is there nothing I can do to help?” the prince said, to whoever might respond.

Link gave him an amused smile and patted his arm reassuringly. It was true that Bolson and Karson seemed to do just fine on their own, and in fact, it was probably more dangerous to come too close to their fierce carpentry. It was not long before, with several enthusiastic heaves and hos, they carried the finished bed upstairs, where they fit it tightly beside the already present one.

 

 _I’ll cook us dinner tonight. How about something local?_ Link signed excitedly before he thought of something else. _Let’s pick some apples too! There’s a tree in the back. Then we can go to town and buy the rest of the ingredients…_

Sidon could hardly keep up with reading Link’s signs while the Hylian jogged towards his apple tree. 

“What are the Hylians here like?” Sidon asked, rather hoping they all weren’t so bold towards Link as the carpenter had been.

Seeing Sidon’s expression, Link assured him, _They’re nice people, most of them. Just like to speak their mind sometimes is all._ He arrived at the apple tree, which had borne a number of ripe apples as if anticipating Link’s return.

“How do you usually pick them?” Sidon said, seeing that the laden tree was a little taller than himself and much higher than his friend.

 _Climbing,_ he signed, and was about to scale the tree when Sidon spoke.

“Let me help you there, friend. What if I carry you?”

Link hadn’t thought of that. He smiled, nodded, and, when the prince knelt down, climbed up to sit on his shoulders, gently setting the shark tail over his own shoulder. Sidon stood up carefully, so as not to let the Hylian fall. Together, the two spent the next tranquil moments hearing only the bubbly nearby creek, the restless crickets, the lively birds, and the rustling greenery. Link would reach up from his perch and pluck a glossy apple, scarlet like the color of the Zora he rested upon, and pocket it, reaching for the next as Sidon shifted in order for Link to better reach it. They dwelled in the warmth and sound of the countryside, and in the warmth and presence of each other. Sometimes Link hummed happily, and Sidon loved to hear it, to feel the vibration of it near his head.

When Link had plucked all the apples, Sidon moved from the tree. “Would you like to get down now?” he asked.

Link hummed, pitch lowering to signal “no.” He rested his head on Sidon’s dorsal fin and watched the grassy highlands of Necluda, breathing softly. Sidon could feel the rise and fall of Link’s chest and the small puffs of air brushing his fin. He felt that the hero was so often away, traveling where only he knew, that Sidon resolved to enjoy Link’s presence as much as he could. Carefully, doing his best not to disturb Link, Sidon sat by the pond, letting his legs hang into the cool water.

“Stay as long as you like, friend,” he said with warmth.

Link smiled and made a pleased hum. Gently, shyly even, he repeatedly brushed his hand down Sidon’s pectoral fin. 

His fin tingled at the touch. Surprised but pleased, Sidon leaned slightly into the Hylian’s hand.

Heartened, Link ran it more warmly, affectionately, sometimes tracing Sidon’s old scar.

Sidon did not know if this was what friends did, or even Hylians in particular. But he did know that no one had ever touched him this way before, or rather, been able to. He knew that he loved it. No, he didn’t know what friends did or didn’t do really, but somehow this felt natural to him, natural between him and the person he always longed to see. He wanted this, but he did not know what that might mean.

 

After a while, Link’s hand grew tired. 

“Thank you,” Sidon said softly. 

Link hugged his friend’s neck in return, burying his face in his smooth, leathery skin for a moment, before patting him and shifting to slide down his back to the ground. Then he signed, _Shall we go to the village together?_ And he took Sidon’s much larger hand in both of his.

The Zora, heart filled with warmth at all of the Hylian’s sweet gestures, nodded with a soft smile. He stood, and the two departed together. 

 

The villagers’ faces plainly wore their shock and awe upon seeing a Zora, let alone a massive, noble-looking one, in their little countryside village. Sidon did his best to be courteous and make good impressions by nodding and smiling. 

Link felt a bit awkward about the attention, but nodded politely at his neighbors here and there as he led Sidon towards East Wind General Goods. 

“A tour for the handsome lads?” the portly Seldon called amiably.

Link shook his head, embarrassed.

“WHOA!” two children, Nebb and Narah, shouted at the sight of the Zora prince, running nearer.

For them, Sidon laughed and flexed his arm with a million-rupee grin. “I am Sidon, Prince of the Zoras! It is a pleasure to meet you!”

The children squealed in excitement and began to follow him. Link grinned at the scene, amused and amazed at his friend’s charismatic disposition. Sidon turned his smile towards him and they shared a laugh.

Soon Link jogged up to the shop and entered. The door was too small for Sidon to enter, so he waited outside, standing opposite a young woman, Ivee, who was sweeping the entrance. She was a lovely, bright-eyed lady who could not help but glance at the prince’s stunning figure every now and then.

Courteous as always, the prince thought it good to make conversation. It would be wise to improve Zoran relations with other peoples, but besides that, the prince sincerely enjoyed talking to others. He asked about the village, and Ivee stumbled over her words in her eagerness to answer. Soon, other villagers drew near, hoping for a chance to see and even to speak with a Zora Prince. Sidon spoke amiably with them all, happily listening, gladly telling of his own kingdom, and politely dodging any bold flirtations.

“What brings you here, Your Highness?” an elderly woman, Uma, asked him.

Sidon grinned. “I come with my friend, Link. I am sure you know him, yes?”

The townspeople nodded, some mumbling in the affirmative.

“He’s a good lad, that one,” the guardsman, Thadd, piped up. “Drifts in and out without warning, but he helps us when we need it.”

“He plays with us sometimes!” a child said.

“And he’s excellent for business! All our businesses,” Sayge, the dye shop man, said with a grin that looked more like a sneer.

“But he’s not nearly so polite as you!” one of the village gossips, Amira, complained.

Sidon chuckled at that. “You know, he saved my entire kingdom from flooding!”

There were gasps of awe and even incredulity from some.

Sidon continued excitedly, wrapping many of the listeners, and especially the children, in his story. “Yes, single-handedly he entered the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and calmed its rage from within! He was wielding a bow and arrows of electricity like no being I have ever known. I have seen the way he works, and he is truly a Champion among warriors! I shall never be able to express enough gratitude for what he has done. And still does! After fighting alongside him, I have been blessed as to become good friends with him, and today I am visiting his home here.”

The villagers began to talk amongst and over one another when the door to the shop creaked open. Link, carrying two bottles of fresh milk, goat butter, some rock salt, Sunshrooms, and bushels of wheat, had pushed the door open with his boot, and was looking in surprise at the sight of almost the entire village, rowdy with energy, surrounding Prince Sidon, who looked up and grinned winningly at him, taking the breath of several people. Link flushed. But what in Hyrule had happened in the short time he was gone?

“Say hey there, Link! We were just speaking about you. Good things, naturally! Mostly, that is.” He laughed and Link raised a brow at him. He turned to the crowd. “I am afraid you will have to excuse me, good Hylians. I must attend to our good hero in his dinner preparations. It has truly been my pleasure!” Sidon bowed nobly, took some of Link’s ingredients from him, and walked beside him away from the village, though not before grinning brightly back at the people once more. Cheerfully they waved and called their farewells.

“You were right, Link. The people here are good! We were having some lovely conversation…”

Link looked at Sidon, brow still raised, before bursting into laughter. 

“I suppose you are not surprised?” Sidon said with a smile.

Link shook his head.

 

Sidon loved watching Link cook. He would hum sweetly and watch his ingredients sizzle in his pot with adorable eagerness, and when he succeeded in making a delectable dish he would jump and laugh with such wholehearted elation that Sidon could not help but be uplifted, and maybe a bit flustered.

Link held out a dish of soup to Sidon, who took it graciously. Together they carried the food inside and set it on the plain wooden table. 

They sat across from one another. Sidon hoped he wouldn’t break the little Hylian wood chair, but Bolson and co. seemed to have constructed it sturdily. 

_I don’t remember ever eating at a table,_ Link signed.

“Truly? Not ever?” Sidon couldn’t imagine being able to fully enjoy a good meal without resting at table among good company.

 _I usually eat on the run,_ the Hylian signed, shrugging.

Sidon nodded in understanding. “I have seen how miraculously you manage to scarf an entire Roasted Bass in the midst of battle, my friend! But I do hope you can take the time to enjoy your meals this way now.”

Link was about to eat when Sidon quietly spoke a simple request to the Goddess to bless their mealtime. Sheepishly, Link set down his food and waited, silently thanking the Goddess for the opportunity to eat a home-cooked meal with his best friend.

When he finished, Sidon spooned some of the soup to bring it to his mouth. Drinking it, he hummed with delight at its hearty, salty flavor, golden eyes glowing, sure to swallow before he could proclaim his praise, “This is most exquisite, Link!! And you even put fish in it!”

Link grinned, well gratified with the prince’s reaction. _It’s normally made with meat, but I thought you might like it better this way,_ he signed. 

“I most certainly do like it! But I am sure everything you cook is magnificent, having learned so much on your travels!”

Link shook his head vigorously with a laugh. _I still mess up terribly sometimes._

“I doubt it,” Sidon said, and bit again into the fish, savoring every bite. 

Link soon scarfed his own soup, but was then a little sorry he did. _It’s a habit, I suppose,_ he explained to Sidon.

Still, the Hylian and the Zora enjoyed the rest of their meal, conversing occasionally, under the warm glow of the lanterns. They had left the door open so the breeze, the sound of the rushing grass, and the warm palette of the sunset sky were still close. Sidon complimented Link’s spicy mushroom rice balls as flawless, his rich apple pie, sublime. Link waved off every bit of praise, but was pleased with Sidon’s cheer. Used to only cooking for himself, Link found great satisfaction in another enjoying what he made. Or maybe that was because it was Sidon? In any case, he looked fondly at the beautiful Zora, eating far more slowly and politely than Link had.

“Is anything the matter?” Sidon asked him, noticing his gaze.

Blinking, Link shook his head, embarrassed.

 

As much he had loved their day, Sidon admitted tiredness after all the traveling, swimming, and conversation with both the villagers and Link, and so he and the Hylian retired for the night. Sidon sat on his bed, jewelry removed, resting the back of his head on the wall, as Link changed into a lighter, more worn shirt. The Zora reveled in the house’s mustiness. Link turned off the lights with a switch ( _Sheikah technology,_ he explained), and crawled into his bed, quick to curl up under the blankets. 

Sidon pulled his own over him and lay down as well, face turned towards his friend’s. The bed did not compare to a Zoran water one, which couldn’t get in the way of his fins, but Sidon had no reason to complain. He did, however, worry he might have trouble sleeping in such an unfamiliar place.

After a time he could not measure the prince rustled yet again in his blankets, only to feel a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Link looking at him. _Can’t sleep?_ he signed.

“I am afraid so,” Sidon said. “It is no fault of your own. I am simply not used to sleeping in this place.”

 _Me neither actually,_ Link said.

Sidon hummed and neither said anything for a moment. 

Then Link scooted to the edge of his bed and beckoned for Sidon to do the same. Unsure what for, the Zora obeyed. The Hylian reached over and began stroking Sidon’s pectoral fin, much the same as he had earlier that day. Sidon sighed and closed his eyes. The slow rhythm of the hand brushing him, its warmth, its skin, calloused but still softer than a Zora’s, soothed him.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Link hummed in response. His heart was warm, and he was secretly pleased that the Zora allowed him to touch him this way. Link wasn’t sure of himself or of his feelings, but he felt that if Sidon was well, then so was he. Coming to these terms with himself, Link welcomed the peace of that night as he lay, nearer than ever to his most cherished friend.

 

Link was never used to sleeping long. When he woke, the window was still dark, and his arm still rested on Sidon’s fin. Embarrassed, he pulled it away, hoping he hadn’t bothered the Zora.

Sighing and feeling frustrated about waking up so early, Link decided he might as well do something useful while he was up. He was about to slide off his bed when his gaze returned to Sidon. At least he seemed to be sleeping fine, judging by the deep rise and fall of his chest. The prince, so noble and confident during the day, seemed so simple and vulnerable just sleeping before him. Smiling to himself, Link was grateful to see this intimate sight of him, and to spend so much time, awake and asleep, beside him. Since he had first woken up from his hundred-year sleep so long ago, no one had so welcomed him or been dearer to him. This man never ceased to amaze, cheer, and encourage him, the memory of his smiles granting him the strength he needed to find his way in the darkness of the Calamity. He could never show him enough gratitude for the kindness he lavished, but Link hoped…he hoped that the prince enjoyed being with him as much as he did. And he hoped they would have many more days together, whether they sailed the seas or picked fruit or simply sat and talked. Link got up, but found he couldn’t leave just then. Instead he knelt down before the prince and, lightly, placed his lips on the tip of the prince’s shark crown, lingering longer than he could figure.

Face warm and reddening, Link pulled away, feeling relieved when it seemed Sidon had not moved. Then Link, as quickly and quietly as he could, pulled on a tunic and boots and stepped down the stairs.

But he was not familiar with the old house, and he cringed when a step creaked under his weight. Sidon stirred a little, but soon settled again.

Link gave a small sigh and tiptoed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Sidon asked, his soft voice filling the quiet between them. 

Link stiffened. His only hope was that Sidon had not been awake long.

The prince sat up and peered at Link with half-asleep eyes in order to see his answer.

Link moved away from the door and nearer to Sidon so he wouldn’t have to strain his eyes. _I was just going to catch crickets or something. There’s a guy here who wants them to give to the girl he likes._

Sidon hummed thoughtfully.

 _I'm sorry I woke you,_ Link signed.

“It is all right. I was not sleeping too well in any case.”

_I’m sorry._

“No, there is nothing wrong. It is not your fault.”

Link just stood there for a moment, not sure what to say.

“Are you still going cricket-hunting?” Sidon asked gently.

Link shrugged.

“Would you…” Sidon began. “Would you like to go to the pond with me?”

Link looked up and blinked, his gaze open, and nodded.

Sidon soon got up and followed the Hylian out into the cool night air. The grass still swished restlessly, and the prince let the quiet between the two of them settle comfortably. Besides, he had something to think about: was it a dream? He thought he had felt Link kiss him, just gently, but he could not tell if it had been real. If it was, then how did Link feel for him? Was the gesture less intimate for Hylians than for Zoras? But Sidon recalled that Link was more Hylian in blood than in nature; he had, after all, only a scattered memory of his history. But if the kiss had been a dream, then what did that mean for Sidon, that he would dream such a thing? Sidon looked towards the highlands, away from Link. He only knew, he admitted, it had been sweet. He had wanted the soft touch of his lips to stay, and when he had woken up, he was filled with a warm haze that left all too soon. He wondered if Link felt as he did. But it was dangerous to hope…

Sidon also wondered if his sister, Mipha, had endured much the same emotions. And how had Link felt towards her? Or how had he acted? Did he remember? And did it matter? Surely it wasn’t his place to know.

His ponderings were interrupted by a questioning hum from their own subject, and Sidon turned to see Link standing ahead, looking back at him with that same open gaze. Then he looked away at the ground.

A little disheartened, Sidon longingly hoped he hadn’t done anything to create distance between them. He resolved to act with the same kind friendship as ever. And maybe…he could ask him about his dream. Sidon was known for his courage, but he was sure he never felt it lacking so much as it did then.

The Zora slipped into the pond, which was shallow enough for him to sit with his head above the surface, and rested his arms and chin on the bank. Link removed his boots, rolled up his trousers, and sat on the grass beside Sidon, feet aimlessly swishing the water.

Sidon considered that the best approach would be to speak openly and to prove his care for his friend’s well-being. So after spending some quiet moments in thought, he spoke with gentleness and feeling, “How are you?”

Link was surprised at this simple question at such an odd hour of night, but he looked at Sidon with what he hoped was reassurance and nodded. Then he pointed at the Zora and tilted his head.

“I am well now, thank you.” Encouraged, Sidon enjoyed the cool water rippling around him and the near presence of his friend. He wondered if there was anything he could do for him, because regardless of whether his kiss had been a dream, the depth of Sidon’s care remained, and he wanted Link to know and trust in that. If it had been a dream, and Sidon mentioned it, though…he did not want Link to push him away. He took in a deep breath of the country air to calm his heart, and wondered what to say. Honesty, he thought, was almost always best. Not bluntness, per say. Just sincerity.

He was quiet for so long that Link turned to him, wondering why he had asked to come here together (though not sorry for it), when Sidon finally spoke. 

“You said you were going to catch crickets for someone?” he said, voice unusually quiet, perhaps so as not to disturb the night. His eyes shifted to see Link’s nod. 

“Tell me, is it common for Hylians to present gifts of crickets to the ones they love?” Sidon asked.

Link laughed softly and shook his head. Sidon felt reassured at his grin. 

“Sometimes Zoras give fish to those they admire, so I was not sure if cricket-giving was equivalent,” he said with a smile. 

Link’s earlier disquiet had calmed. He wondered if cooking fish in the dinner he made for Sidon was at all comparable to the Zora tradition.

“Link,” Sidon began again. “Is there anything you would like? That I could give you?”

Link wondered what brought this on and feared to read too much into it. Still, the Zora’s gaze was calm and direct, perhaps even a little unsure. Seeing him so near, Link could not help but remember the kiss he had given him just moments ago. Hiding his mouth behind his fist, he turned away and shook his head. He could not ask the Zora to give anything more than he already had, already was. But hearing his care, Link felt heartened. If there was anything he wanted, he would wait until it was right for both of them. 

“If you are sure,” the prince sighed. He wondered what Link’s gesture just now had meant. But he silently encouraged himself to say all that he needed, until his heart was clear.

“If you do not mind,” Sidon began, “I would like to ask you something.” Feeling Link’s gaze on him, he mustered his courage to continue. “I…I had a dream, or, I think it was probably a dream, and, I truly hope this does not discomfort you, but I…felt that you kissed me. Here.” He touched the nose of his shark crown. “I am sorry if I—” He turned to Link to see him looking away from him, shoulders tensed, hands in fists. “Perhaps I should not have said—”

But Link whirled back toward him, signing anxiously, _No, I am sorry!_ He stared intensely at the water around his feet, his cheeks mottled red. _I shouldn’t have – I should ask next time I do something like that, shouldn’t I, but, oh, I don’t mean next time, just, only if you wanted – and I woke you up too! I’m very sorry if I have upset you!_

Sidon’s heart rose within him, but here was a worried Link who needed consolation. “Please, Link,” he said, drawing his attention, “do not trouble yourself.” He pulled one of Link’s hands into his own and gently squeezed it, studying its small, golden softness. “I was worried I might scare you away by mentioning it, but I am just grateful to know it was real.”

Link dearly wanted to leave his hand in Sidon’s hold, but he needed it to speak. _Please, know that I never want to leave you, that you would never scare me away. You are more important to me than anyone. I am sorry, though._

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Sidon said, smiling, any doubts he had blowing away in the breeze. “I am truly heartened that we may speak openly, for there is no other with whom I would rather do so. What I feel for you has, in ways I am not even sure of, transcended anything I have felt before.” 

The way Link looked at him now was new, and it made him so beautiful. The starry night could not compare to the depth of his gaze, a depth that matched the prince’s own...what was this feeling now…ardor. 

Link’s hands moved gently, gracefully, as he signed, _Is it all right?_ And he gingerly held out his arms to the prince.

Sidon took him in his own and welcomed the tight hold of Link’s arms, and the warmth of him burying his face in his chest. The Zora tightened his embrace just slightly, and pressed his lips to the top of Link’s head. They remained there for some time, only knowing the sounds of the crickets and the touch of one another.

Sidon only moved when Link’s head lifted, placing a kiss on his collar, before pulling back to sign something.

_Thank you._

Sidon shook his head and smiled. “Thank _you,_ Link.”

Then after a moment, Link hummed sadly.

“What is it, Link? May I help you?” Sidon asked, as he shyly held Link’s cheek.

Link pressed into the hand that touched him and held it with his own. _I’m sorry, just – I don’t want either of us to leave in the morning._

Sidon pulled Link back into a welcome embrace, and the Zora leaned his cheek on Link’s head. “Do not let it worry you. I am afraid it is necessary for me to return to look after my kingdom sometime. But that certainly does not mean we shall not spend much more time together in the future.”

Link nodded and nuzzled against him.

“Can you tell me where you are planning to go next, dearest Link?” Sidon asked.

The Hylian pulled back and gave him a wistful smile. _I was thinking,_ he signed, hesitating, _there’s an island near here I want to see. If you have time before you have to go, we can visit it together._

Sidon grinned. “I would be delighted.”

Link seemed like he had something else to say, and Sidon waited patiently, gladly, for him. The Hylian placed a finger on his own lips, then touched Sidon’s, and tilted his head, his gaze once again open, but this time peaceful.

Sidon nodded, and kissed his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> This took far longer than I expected! I had the idea when I bought the house from Bolson and thought, as Link, "I wish Sidon could visit me here like I would him." It was difficult to write, but I hope it pleases you!
> 
> Much love,  
> Evie


End file.
